Sebastian's mate and what!
by Valenntine2000
Summary: Ciel is Sebastian's mate and Ciel get's into a lot of trouble. Will Sebastian be able to save him? or will Ciel in the end be broken? Ceil x sebastian, mpreg, and a guaranteed happy ending.
1. what! are you sure?

Me: i am listening to a song and gained inspiration. hope you like!

Sebastian: thank you mi'lady. I am sure they will, and if not... well let's just say they should not let it show.

theme song and what the inspiration was is ciel suicide on youtube.

* * *

Ciel woke up and felt bile rise in his throat. he covered his mouth with his hand and vomited while rushing to the bath room. He never made it. this was what has happened over the past week. Sebastian came in at his normal time and saw his mate crouched on the floor vomiting. He rushed over and rubbed circles on ciel's back to try to calm him. Sebastian knew what was happening. He could smell his mates scent with another similar to it. Ciel was with child. And Sebastian was the father. Ciel stopped vomiting and Sebastian picked the gasping boy up whispered comforting words to Ciel. Ciel snuggled into sebastian rubbing his face in the other mans shoulder. He gaspingly got out the question, "what's... what's wrong with... me?" Sebastian sighed and said, "you are with child ciel." Ciel just nearly fainted. He was what!? Ciel stared eyes wide into sebastians and asked, "are you sure? How... how could that happen?" Sebastian smiled a little and said, "remember that one time about two weeks ago when we had a little bedroom fun?" Ciel was utterly shocked. How could that happen?! they where both male. 'Well, aperantly demons semen works diffrently', he concluded. Ciel sighed and said, "sebastian... what's going to happen? to me? or the child? or even you?" sebastian noticed how worried and sad, and emotional about it he was and sebastian quickly siad to calm him, "Everything will be fine. it always will be."

(oh, if only bassy knew how wrong he was)

Ciel had done his day rather normally, but now it was night. Ciel was getting dressed and kissed by sebastian. Ciel giggled while sebastian kissed his nose and got into the sheets. Sebastian tucked him in and left for the night, not knowing what was about to unfold. Once ciel was fast asleep and sebastian out of the room and in his office ywo figures came into the room. They where shrouded in darkness and hard to see, but not unhearable. Ciel heard a creak and reluctantly awoke. The figures cursed and swore at their luck and faster than light pushed a chloroform soaked towlette up to ciels mouth and nose. Ciel was knockd out and the figures carried ciel out of the manner and off the estate, into the rest of the world.  
Sebastian came up to Ciel's door and heard... nothing. He was then a little worried, but pushed it aside not wanting to believe it. He walked in and found no Ciel... and a bit of a messy room. Sebastian just about shouted in anger at his stupidness! He had let a pregnant boy with many enimies, out of his sight and he was kidnapped! His mate was now some where he was not. He had to track them down! He smelt the air and smelt Ciel's smell the cilds and 2 angels. Damn! He then followed the scents and realised he was going to need more than a day to find them.

* * *

me: hope you enjoyed! ^.^


	2. hardships

Me: i am going to try to recreate the first o.k! I feel bad about accidentally deleting it! This will have a few tiny differences.  
Sebastian: you need to work on that mi'lady.  
Me: i know Sebastian.

suicide the inspiration to this story! :) I don't own it.

* * *

Ciel opened his eyes and sat up. He noticed the room he was in was more like a cell. The walls where made of stone blocks cemented together, the bed was a metal plank attached to the wall with chains, the only window like object is a circular hole in the wall with bars, and at that it was small. 'I hope this thing was sanitary,' ciel thought. Ciel heard foot steps out side the door and layed back down pretending to be asleep. The door was unlocked and heavily burst open! 3 people entered the room and started talking. Ciel could open one eye just enough to see and just enough to make sure no one noticed, so he looked over to the people. He saw 2 beings in white and 1 in peasants clothes. The one person in white that was a female said, " go ahead and do what you wish to this unclean filth! just leave him alive so we can 'talk' afterward." the man laughed at this and was excited! excited! A sick one this man was. He was an old peasant that was short and had teeth missing. His patchwork clothes covered him everywhere, seeing as it was pants and a shirt.

The 2 in white left and the old man said in his burly voice, " well, seems dey 'ave left! now for the fun! but, best for last!" Ciel had stiffened at the old mans remark. He started to shuffle about and try to get away from there, but alas he was chained to the bed like plank. Sadly ciel was face up and the man could see everything Ciel had to offer. Ciel just noticed he was nude, and had his eye patch missing. The man grinned a smile worse than the Cheshire cats and pulled out a poker. The then Put it in the small fireplace in the cell and heated it up. Once done he turned toward Ciel who had tears brimming in his eyes. The man cackled as he place the poker in Ciel's chest. It was burning like crazy and Ciel's skin sizzled. It was place directly above Ciel's heart, bu missed it by a little. the man then slowly took it out and then started to carve into it like a turkey. The man walked over to his table of torture instruments and pulled out a pair of clippers for the hedges. He came towards Ciel and stored to stick the instrument into the contract sealed eye! Ciel screamed bloody murder feeling as if someone was pulling out his very soul! Blood was everywhere and Ciel screamed for him to stop. all he could do was cry though, as the man brutally ripped out the eye and placed it on a tray. The old man then smirked at him and continued hid fun with so many other objects.

The man soon ran out of torture devices on the first level of the cart. He then grinned like the Cheshire cat without teeth again and pulled out a ball gag.(no they didn't have these, but i need it for the story) He strapped it onto the Poor whimpering and crying Ciel. He walked back to the cart and quickly took out a needle, which he hid behind his back. He stepped toward the teen and spread his legs. Right in the root of Ciels cock on a large vein the old man slowly, uncleanly, and forcefully injected the weird substance. He took forever to completely inject it and Ciel screamed in pain. Hos member had completely aroused it's self by the end and it had become inflamed with heat! Ciel felt it was so unbearable he nearly passed out! Ciel struggled very much and it was impressive , but all of a sudden he fell limp onto the table. he was struggling for breath and the old man still in the room laughed at him. He then lined up their asses and he slowly pushed in to the hilt. Once sheathed with his 16 inch cock, he unmercifully thrust in and out of Ciel. With each thrust the old man gave, Ciel gave pain filled cries mixed with pleasure and begged the old man to stop through the ball gag. The old man kept thrusting releasing his own pleasure filled cries though. The old man hit his climax and spilled his seed inside of Ciel with a incoherent cry. Ciel Hit his just before the old man though and covered then in seed. The old man unsheathed himself from Ciel and went back to his cart he then pulled out a foot long vibrator. He slowly pushed it in unprepared and turned it on. It pounded hard into Ciel and so deep. The thing was cold too! It felt like it was a metal of sorts but to ciel it was awful! He felt so full and felt like he was splitting in two. Ciel couldn't help but pound back into the thing either. The old man then sheathed himself into Ciel again. since the vibrator in the front entrance he went to the back. He went back to pounding hard into Ciels young body again and Ciel met one of their thrust, but he couldn't tell over the pain. Soon the old man released again and Ciel's torture had stopped. For now at least the old man sighed and said to himself, "my fun had to end. great, and he was a fun one too"

soon the 2 in white came back and the female said, "well than ash. what will we do to this filth?" Ash gave a creepy happy smile and said, " I say you make him realize how unclean and worthless he is." The female smiled,"good idea" She then took out a whip with multiple fringe and whipped it across his chest. Ciel screamed silent screams. His voice was non existent from his previous screams which made his voice hoarse. Ciel's last thought before he blacked out was, 'sebastian. help.'

* * *

Me: umm... i got some idea's from a story called . It was made by and it is not mine. None of it, but plot.  
Ciel: why did you do that to me in the story!?  
Me: cause i thought the plot was good and i was in a sadistic mood.  
Ciel: that's not a good reason.


	3. searching for a lost soul

Me: Hi! I'm back! I hope you can forgive me, and this chapter will make up for it with 2 chapters worth!  
Ciel: just don't torture me!  
Sebastian: I agree with bocchan that would be wise  
Me: I'm sorry, but i have a plot i have to write and this will focus on torture, but in the end you'll live happily! :D  
Sebastian: wow... that sounds way too similar to my favorite soul flavor  
Me: yep! onto the chapter!

* * *

Ciel moaned a little and tried to crack his eyes open. He managed to open one a little and saw he was still in this damn cell. No, this was not a night-mare... this was real. Ciel winced as he pushed himself up, but his arms shook and he fell. He then closed his eyes and said in the most stern voice he could muster, "Sebastian, I order you to come and get me!" He coughed after his shouting and started to loose air! He soon passed out and limply laid on the hard metal bed.

With Sebastian

Sebastian had yesterday called his uncle asking for help... He got good advice and gathered the needed things. He finally got Pluto and ran off to find his little mate. Last night he heard his name and his contract mark burned like shit! He just had to find him... and fast! Sebastian held Pluto's leash while Pluto ran after the scent of Kiel. Sebastian remembered his phone call with his uncle and hoped his uncle knew what he was doing...

*flash back*

Sebastian picked up his special phone that only few in the demon world had and called XOX-XOX-XOXO. He shook as he held the phone while he waited for his uncle to pick up. He soon heard the ringing sound stop and heard a...

"_Hello? This is the king of demons ruler of hell, the devil. Which one of my nephews is calling now?_ " He heard his uncle say in his surprisingly nonchalant voice.

"yes, uncle! It's me Sebastian." Sebastian said, formally as usual.

"_oh! Sebastian, what can i do for you_." His uncle said.

" Uncle my mate has been kidnapped and I believe it was by angels and I don't know where he is and I am so worried and!..." Sebastian was cut off by his uncle.

"_O.k. Sebastian... calm down. Panicking will not help! Now, if he really was captured by angels then take a demon hound. They will always find what you seek. Has he contacted you even through the contract?_" His uncle said, knowing everything about the relationship they had.

" Yes! He just called! But this time he reached out so much i could here what he said! How... What Can i do for the moment!?" Sebastian said, loosing his cool for the first time in what felt to him like eons.

" _Again! Sebastian calm down! Your wasting time to find him! Now... what did Ciel say? This is very vital to knowing what type of condition or place he's in_." His uncle said, slightly irritated that Sebastian was wasting time to save his mate.

" He... He said to me... 'Sebastian! Help!'. then nothing, but my contract seal burning like shit! I know he's hurt, but... I don't know where to go..." Sebastian said, feeling really ashamed of himself.

"_All you have to do is go now, take Pluto and make him find ciel. Then you'll be right where you need to be.. But heed my warning and bring back up. Your most likely up against more than just one angel. Bye Sebastian, remember to call once you get him back_."

With that his uncle left and Sebastian plotted what he needed.

End flash back

Sebastian kept running with Pluto trying to catch his mate, but knowing there's a chance he's too late he ran faster. Sebastian had gone through town at night yesterday and the next day ended up at the end of a Forrest. Before Sebastian was a huge castle that could rival even the castle her Majesty the Queen.

Sebastian quickly ran to the gate while Pluto was behind him a little being semi dragged over there. Sebastian noticed how the draw bridge and gate was up and the mote would be impossible to swim across to the other side. Sebastian then let go of Pluto's leash and Pluto barked and whimpered at the draw bridge. Soon is went down and Pluto jumped onto it with all his might allowing Sebastian entrance! Once Sebastian slipped through the gate Pluto was off of it and sliding down towards the gate. Sebastian smiled a little, but then frowned and made an entrance for him.  
Sebastian crept through the halls ever so slowly and when he reached the last place he had yet to go, he ran up the stairs as fast as he could to get there.

Sebastian reached the last step and saw one angel he was very familiar with. Ash. He was at the top of the steps and had a nasty smirk on his face. Sebastian then let all his hate for the angel fuel him and shouted, "what are you doing here!?" Ash formed a twisted grin on his face and said, "torturing one who is so hopelessly impure. He needed to know his place." Sebastian froze up. 'A hopelessly impure soul? Could he mean... ' Sebastian thought! " Yes your little mate. He grew too much for other angels to handle and we where sent to show him his place!~" the Angel said smugly in a malicious way. Sebastian growled. "You are so dead!" Sebastian shouted as he lunged in to fight Ash!

Ash smirked and dodged while moving back. Sebastian panted with hate and coughed up a little blood as Ash elbowed him in the back. Sebastian then moved his leg and tripped ash! Once ash was down Sebastian picked his head up and slammed it down onto the rock flooring over and over again! Soon Ash was immobilized and Sebastian jumped as high as the room would allow and slammed back into Ashes body feet first on his back! Ash coughed up more blood than any other time during the fight after Sebastian's final move. Ash soon lost consciousness as Sebastian ran down the hall past many doors. Some thick wooden doors and others metal doors. At the very end of the hall there where 2 bigger doors and they had to lead to Ciel. Sebastian could just tell, so he ran up the stairs and higher up the tower to see a Huge torture chamber!

With ciel

Ciel woke up to having a knife up to his throat and a hand keeping his throat down. As Ciel began to choke Angela chuckled and said, " Mr. You may have him again, but i want you done by lunch. And this time i get to watch through the next room." She then laughed wickedly out and began to mutter about him being unclean and deserving of this pain as Ciel screamed. Ciel was chained down again with no mp0vement available. The old creepy man walked over again and spread Ciels legs so they where far apart. The old man then grabbed a weird device Ciel didn't know and the man brought it over to Ciel. He then smirked evilly again and said, "Here we go. Just off with the buggers and i get no scratches." He then held out Ciels hand and Put the machine over the nail. He then push a lever down and Ciel nail was ripped off! Ciel screamed in agony until all the nails where off his hand and the nerves underneath calmed.

The man then tossed his machine onto the table and spread his legs even wider! He then took off his tunic cloak thing(think of it as a combo of both) and he pushed in his wrinkly huge cock into ciel. The man then thrust in and out, yet as he did that he also he took a knife and shoved it up his rear entrance. Soon Ciel sobb in pain and had his head spinning 'the torture is nearly done' he thought.

Sebastian bust through the room and stared at the seen in utter horror! Ciel cried out, "Sebastian!" before the old man cried in Ecstasy and released. Ciel then fell un conscious and Sebastian growled at the old torture master. He ran over to him and choked the man to death before he took the knife from ciels back entrance and cut the mans throat. He then ran over toward Ciel, but Angela bust in and said, "you filthy unwanted creature! Move! You will not interfere with our business!"

Sebastian sneered and said, "You have taken my mate and had intercourse with him! For that you will pay dearly angel!" He then ran over and swung a fist at Angela's cheek. She dodged then came back with a round house punch to Sebastian's face! He stumbled over a little then came back up only this time in demon form. He covered the room in black feathers and shadows and opened his fuchsia eyes! He then mercilessly killed Angela and felt much happier. Then he remembered what Ciel looked like and ran to him!

He reached Ciel and cradled his smaller lover in his arm with a few tears in his eyes and whispered comforting words to the unconscious teen. As soon as he was sure they had to move he ran to the mansion and ran to put Ciel in his bed for a bit while he called his uncle!

When he got ahold of his uncle he heard him say...  
"_Hello? This is the king of demons ruler of hell, the devil. Which one of my nephews is calling this time?_" He heard him say.  
"Uncle it's me again! Ciel is badly injured do you mind if we stay over at your palace until he is better?" Sebastian said in a hurried/worried tone.  
" _Ah! Sebastian! No, i wont mind, but your parents might. They came over as a surprise. And if you do come then best hurry_." He said in a calm voice.  
"*sigh* Few, thank you uncle! We'll be there as fast as possible!bye!" Sebastian said, a little less hurried.  
"_bye!_" he heard.  
Sebastian then hung up his phone and ran to Ciels room. He got packed for him and made a note for the servants. Then he packed a little for himself, and they headed off. Sebastian carried ciel into the living room like space in the mansion and then took out a crystal and chanted,"ubi me oportet accipere in genere meo apud inferos" They then appeared to be in a diff rent place. Sebastian's Home...

Sebastian ran into the huge palace in the center of a island like area. There was a huge volcano that had lava oozing as always and the temperature was a little hot for a human to normally withstand, but otherwise the place wasn't bad. It was always night there too, as well as a never ending full moon.

Sebastian walked to the door and knocked. 2 demons opened the door and stood stiffly. "Welcome, lord Sebastian!" They then quickly ran to the side and allowed him entrance. That was all Sebastian needed before he took off running for the throne room and burst open the golden doors. He ran to bow before his uncle and carefully held ciel as he kneeled. His Uncle looked with shocked eyes at the sight before him. His nephew came in with a few bags and a nearly dead human only to be assumed as his mate! His uncle got over his shock and said, "you may stand, Sebastian! Please do not ever use formalities. I've told you about this." He said in a playful ish tone toward the end. Sebastian gave a weak smile and said, "uncle please help." Sebastian looked up at his uncle with such sad, desperate, worried eyes and held Ciel out towards him carefully.

His uncle ran up to the small human and cradled him. He then checked his pulse, and fore head. He soon shouted, "go get my a healer! Quick!" Sebastian looked up at him almost a little broken and said, "will he be o.k?" His uncle could only stare for a bit until he managed to get out, "There's a slim possibility." Sebastian looked very sad for a moment before he turned sheet white and said, "and the child?" His uncle shook his head.

"I don't know." He said. Then a healer came and quickly escorted ciel out. Sebastian had to stay outside and wait. Once his uncle sat back down on his throne another door opened and 2 people walked in. Sebastian looked up and froze in utter fear. Tears sprung to his eyes and he quickly hid them. One of the 2 people was a female, with black hair and brown eyes and a grey formal suit on. The other was a man with black hair red eyes and a black casual suit on. The female sneered and walked over to Sebastian. She shouted at him, "You are weak! How you show weakness! You are the worst excuse of a son!" Sebastian didn't want to take this lying down. Not at all, but should he risk being injured when his mate was in a life or death situation. No, Now is the time to back down.

Soon a shout of, "that is enough!" sounded through the room. Every one there turned to the ruler on the throne and saw him standing looking at his brother and his mate in sheer hatred! His brother back away a little and then hung his head. His Mate how ever just smirked and said, "but he deserves to know his place! He is weak, a fag! and even worse fell in love with a human!" The devil, just stood up and glared at his brother's mate. How could she say that when her own son is is clearly in pain! He said, "You are banished from my palace and if i ever see you again I will not hesitate to kill you, Katsumi. Brother you are welcome back. I am sorry for this inconvenience." His brothers eyes widened before they quickly closed and he sighed, saying, "Come on honey." With that they prepared to leave and sebastian just stayed on the floor. Sebastian then started to sob for all the sadness and anguish he felt. The devil looked at his nefew and hugged him to give him comfort. No being should endure this pain. Sebastian hugged back and kept sobbing.

Soon the healer of the palace came into the throne room and bowed. The ruler stood up, Sebastian still holding onto his uncle. He said, "you may stand. Please tell me about my nefews mate." The healer smiled a little and said, "he'll be o.k. It will take him a while to heal though. Also we don't know if there will be any truama. Physically he will be o.k. but mentally if diffrent. From the tests it said he was with child, had intercourse several times and he lost one eye." Sebastian nearly choked on his own sobs with the information. His poor mate suffered so much! Sebastian in a croaked voice asked, "which eye?" The healer sighed and shook her head saying, "his right." Sebastian sobbed a little more. That was why he wasn't contacted more. He lost the contract symbol. Sebastian asked through sobbs, "What of the child?" The healer said, "The child was not badly damaged. It may later on have some effects due to this, but we will not know till then." Sebastian then asked, "can I see him?" The healer smiled a little and said, "of course. just try not to wake him."

Sebastian then looked up to his uncle. His uncle softly smiled and said, "Go, I'll come with you." With that sebastian went down the hall and ran to the healing chamber. His uncle shook his head and said, "your dismissed." with that his uncle ran to catch up to sebastian and hope fully keep him from doing something stupid.

When Sebastian opened the door he saw Ciel laying down on a bed with white sheets and a few tubes stuck into him. Sebastian gasped at the sight and held a hand up to mouth to stop from gaging at the horrific sight!

* * *

Me: well. I'm gonna end it here. I hope you enjoy and review!  
Sebastian: you are so lucky this is just a story!  
Me: I know. oh... and BTW, the more i get inspiration the more you'll have! :)


	4. more kidnappings

Me: hey sorry for the long wait! I got caught up with school and could not find time to update! :) I'm back though!

Ciel: good. I d not want to have to wait any longer.

Sebastian: Yes, it will be nice to get over and recover from these horrid events.

* * *

Sebastian tried not to gag at the horrific sight of ciel. He had tubes in him and all sorts of equipment humming around him trying to help the poor, beaten body. Sebastian fell to his knees and felt his eyes water. 'my poor mate is so, hurt. I mean... Damn! He looks like he's on his last leg even! And I'm the stupid one who left him alone...' Sebastian thought. Sebastian ran to his poor mate and sat on the bed while holding him and rocking his body back forth in a comforting motion.

The devil walked in through the door and saw his nephew cuddling his beaten mate. He shook his head at his nephew. Sebastian tried to wake Ciel up by whispering his name and gently shaking him. Ciel groaned, and mumbled. Sebastian choked on a happy sob and hugged Ciel closer. Ciel grumbled and opened his eyes to see blurry figures. Sebastian gasped at seeing Ciel's right eye. The eye had a huge gaping hole in it and was blackish around the whole.

Ciel grit his teeth and closed his right eye, while Sebastian just softly said, "It's alright now Ciel. Your O.k. Your here with me." Ciel heard muddled voices and saw the figures moving and everything so colorful too, Ciel started to flip out and he struggled to get free. He flung about, but Sebastian held him and Ciel eventually becoming overwhelmed passed out.

Sebastian sighed and went back to hugging and caressing ciel in soothing fashions. The devil walked over to his nephew and said, "You know... I bet he will make it. He's strong." Sebastian frowned at his statement, but thought about it and agreed with him. 'It will be a long while before he is back to normal though... if he ever is,' He thought. He then got into the bed and layed down holding Ciels hand as they both slept.

The next morning Ciel awoke to see Sebastian laying next to him asleep. He moaned and tried to get up, but quickly layed back down due to excruciating pain. He thunped back onto the bed and gave a small cry. Sebastian awoke immediatly and looked to see Ciel. His eyes were schrunched up in pain and his lip was bleeding from his biting. Sebastian whispered soothing murrmers to him and picked im up carefully. He gently rocked ciel, until ciel said, "Se-Sebastian?" He smiled a small smile and said, "Yes, ciel. It's I." Ciel gave a small smile and sfifted slightly closer to his mate.

************time skip! of a week and a half (sware not to do this often)**************

Sebastian knocked on a door, before opening one carring a tray of delicious chocolaty sweets and smiled. He walked over to the bed that, aparently was in the room and said, "Little ciel... you must wake up if you're to eat your sweets." Ciel groaned and sebastian tried not to chuckle. Ciel sifted to sit though, and stopped at a certain point cringing. Sebastian gently sat him up and picked up a piece of chocolate cake(ciels favorite type of cake) and fed it to him. Ciel smirked a little though and took the next piece, before pulling sebastian into a kiss. Sebastian had a breifly shocked face, before smirking while kissing back. Ciel puled away though as soon as the chocolate cake was devoyered by both, and hugged sebastian before he said, "Let's go back home when I'm better." Sebastian looked away from him and got up leaving him. Ciel just stared before he sighed and closed his eyes. He let a single tear fall before he fell asleep. Not touchong any of the food.

The next morning ciel's eyes fluttered open and he looked around. After realizing what happened, he sighed and tried to get off the bed. He set his feet down and stood, ignoring the pain and walking towards the door baby step at a time. Once Ciel got to the door he gripped it's frame trying to catch his breath after huffing so badly. Ciel opened the door and walked down halls turning ever so often and huffing. He tried opening many doors, but ciel found no one. He finally came to a Hall with a huge pair of doors and pushed them open. Once ciel opened the door he looked into the room and found what he seeked. He then passed out breathing deeply and lightly spasming.

The devil, was talking to a noble demon before he heard the doors to the throne room open. He gasped at the sight, before standing up and rushing to the figure only recognizable as Ciel. Ciel looked around before pasing out and he caught ciel before he could fall to the stone flooring. Ciel went limp into his arms with a breathing frenzy and the devil looked to his nefew. Sebastian was frozen in shock. It wasn't until ciel trew up onto the floor did he recognize that ciel was having an asthma attack. He rushed to Ciel's side and ordered a random demon to get a bowl of cold water and a towel. Sebastian wiped away the vomit before breathing into ciel. He thought, 'I hope this works, at least a little.' Sebastian kept adding air to ciel hoping he would breath better and stopped only to get the water and towel from the demon. He dipped the towel into the bowl and rung it out. He gently placed it on Ciel's forhead and ciel started to calm down.

Sebastian let out a sigh of relief. His uncle said, "What was that?" Sebastian smiled sadly and said, " It's called asthma. It's a human illness. When ever the human over taxes itself then it will have an attack like that. It's rare among humans to have the disease though." He then said, "well, I think i'll go get ciel some food for when he awakes. He will need it."

With that sebastian was off, but back in the throne room... A gaurd burst in as soon as sebastian left and said, " Sire! We have been infultrated!" With that all the guards protecting the room fell to the floor knocked out and cloaked figures one by one surrounded the nobles. The devil took ciel and held him close to him knowing the protection would be safest. Gaurds started to suround the king while fighting off as many figures as they could but in the end dropped dead. One figure came up behind the king and striked him on the back of the head before taking the unconcius Ciel and leaving.

* * *

Me: hey! :) BTW, the time period for this is before angela and ash where destroyed/killed. This is kinda where sebastian get's inflicted with all sorts of torture by angela, but instead... it is just before the events that caused that. You know, fans... I hope. If not, please ask. I'll try to explain it better.

Sebastian: Your evil at times!

Me: I know, but this is a hurt, and comfort fic. You get hurt... then get comfort... With a happy end! Don't you enjoy these types of things!

Sebastian: as a demon, yes. Mate, **NO**!


End file.
